This invention pertains to a kayak hatch lid, and more particularly to a hatch lid with a latch operated from inside the kayak cockpit for holding the hatch lid closed instead of the usual straps.
Modern touring or expedition sea kayaks are all equipped with sealed fore and aft cargo holds in which camping gear and the like can be stowed during travel between camp sites, and retrieved dry for use in camp. The kayaks are provided with fore and aft covered hatches for access to the holds. Naturally, the hatch covers should be water tight to prevent ingress of water into the dry gear stowed in the holds. Unfortunately, the hatch covers are often poorly designed and they leak, resulting in water entering the cargo holds of the kayak. Water leakage into kayak cargo holds is now such a common experience that experienced kayakers always put their gear that must stay dry into water tight bags known as dry bags. Unfortunately, dry bags are bulky and stiff. They do not pack compactly into a cargo hold and effectively reduce the volume available for gear storage.
The conventional approach for designing a water tight hatch cover is to strap a rigid hatch cover with a peripheral seal over the hatch opening. This approach is often ineffective for several reasons. The strap provides sealing pressure in the vicinity of the strap, but the flexibility of the hatch cover allows it to flex and reduce the sealing pressure in regions at a distance from the strap. This becomes especially troublesome when waves are breaking on the deck of the kayak, resulting in instantaneous dynamic water pressure around the seal that is greater than the sealing pressure provided by the force of the strap spread over the seal area. In addition, the strap is often difficult to tighten sufficiently and is usually at an angle that is non-conducive to developing a normal sealing pressure with the rim of the hatch opening. The strap, even if tightened effectively at the beginning of the trip, can expand under the influence of water and heat from the sun and thereby lose its ability to exert an effective sealing force on the hatch cover.
Straps and strap buckles can interfere with the rescue of a kayaker who has capsized and is attempting to re-enter his kayak. Deep water re-entry usually involves slithering over the kayak deck while the kayak is held by a companion, or using a paddle float as a form of outrigger. Attempting to slither over a hatch cover strap buckle can result in catching clothing or a spray skirt on the buckle or strap which could interfere with movement into the cockpit. The buckle itself can also scratch or cut the skin of the kayaker who is attempting to stay as close to the deck as possible to maintain a low center of gravity.
The marketing of sea kayaks is very competitive and customers are attracted toward sleek and clean kayak lines. A protruding hatch cover and straps detracts from the sleek and clean beauty of a kayak and it would be a marketing benefit if the hatch cover could be made as unobtrusive as possible, preferably perfectly flush with the deck of the kayak and with no visible straps, buckles or latches to spoil the sleek lines of the kayak.
Accordingly, this invention provides a kayak hatch lid that is perfectly flush with the deck of the kayak and is releasably secured in a closed position by a mechanism that is hidden from sight and can be operated from inside the kayak cockpit.
The invention includes a water tight hatch cover recessed below the deck level in a shallow well, the floor of which has an opening into which a hatch rim is sealed. A rigid lid is fitted into a peripheral ledge around the well and covers the well and the hatch cover. The lid is flush with the top surface of the kayak deck.